True Insanity
by BaRRieR oF SpiKeS
Summary: Draco hasn't quite had a year like this. [mm]
1. Chapter 1

_At first I thought you an insignificant being in this world. But now you are the world. My world._

**Chapter One**

Fall leaves fell from the trees as Draco Malfoy walked the path to his high school. Summer break was over and Draco inhaled his last breaths of freedom. He looked around, seeing the sun beginning to rise up through the many trees that surrounded him. His peaceful walk was coming to an end as he began to hear the hustle and bustle of students exiting their buses. Freshmen, sophomores, juniors, and his class were entering the building with upset looks on their faces, knowing that their disimprisonment was now down to minutes. Although Draco knew he should be just as unhappy, knowing that senior year will be full of tedious applications and essays, he felt a sense of change in the air as if this year won't be so bad after all. Draco smiled at his thought and proceeded into the school.

"Hey Greg!" Draco began walking towards the seat next to his old friend.

"Hello Draco," Goyle said slowly. Goyle had always been aware of Draco's power and ability to manipulate other people into doing what he wants. He'd been doing it to Goyle since they first became friends in elementary school. Unfortunately for Malfoy, Goyle had gone through a bit of a transformation over the summer, and now being taller and much more muscular than Draco, was not about to take his shit anymore.

But what Goyle did not know, was that Draco had also gone under some change over the summer. Since he had been able to spend time alone, without his treacherous father around to bother him, Draco had actually developed a bit of... feeling; other than anger and vengeance. Draco had even been able to keep his job all summer, instead of usually being fired for being rude to the customers.

"Looks like we'll be in the same home room. D'you think Vince will be in here too?" Draco asked.

"I dunno," Goyle shrugged.

Draco straightened to see outside the window of the door. He couldn't see Crabbe so far, but he wasn't surprised, Crabbe wasn't exactly the tallest guy in the school.

Draco sighed, disappointed that he may not have his other henchman/ friend in his home room. He turned to open his knapsack, when he heard the door to the class open. He quickly snapped his head around to see if it was Crabbe, but was instead greeted by a different face, one that he had never laid his eyes on before. This particular face had soft rosy cheeks and brilliant apple green eyes almost hidden behind brown strands of hair and circular glasses that fell so wonderfully upon the perfect nose. Draco had never been so overtaken with beauty before this moment. He practically gasped as he gazed upon the brunet, so incredibly surprised that he had not met this boy before. Though, then his teacher had made it clear as to why; he was a new student from Yorkshire. The boy blushed at his introduction.

"Hello, my name his Harry. Harry Potter."

Draco suddenly found himself wanting to know everything about this newcomer. He'd followed him to his locker, but would walk past every time, not letting Harry see him staring. He also found ways to walk to his class and be able to see him on the way. They only had two classes together though, first period history and sixth period gym. Draco could barely stand waiting five periods until he saw Harry again, in fact, he made an effort to switch out of his study hall and into Harry's music theory class, but the class had been full. Goyle had noticed Malfoy's change for he had been assigned the task of finding when Harry's lunch was. Now for being yelled at for the third time for not finding when he ate, Goyle confronted Draco about his sudden attraction.

"Why the hell are you so obsessed with this guy anyway?!" Goyle yells back, "He just moved here, you don't know anything about this guy, and you practically stalk him!"

"I'm _not _stalking him you idiot," Draco snaps, "I merely... want to welcome him to the school. He just doesn't seem to have adjusted yet."

"What do you care huh?! He's just some new guy. Why is he so important?"

"Ugh, Goyle you're so dumb," Draco growled. Though the truth was, that Draco didn't know the answer to that question. _Why is he so important?_

Though Draco didn't need to concern himself with such silly questions, the only thing he needed right now was Harry's lunch period, so he could properly introduce himself.

**End Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"No Dad, stop," Draco muttered in his sleep, "No Dad NO STOP!"

Draco jolted upright in his bed covered in sweat and breathing heavily. He quickly looked around his dark room, and realized it was only a nightmare. _Just another nightmare_. He exhaled and tried to get his heart rate back to normal speed. This has been happening ever since he moved out in June. Nightmares every night about his father.

He got up out of his bed and walked into the bathroom. He poured water into the plastic cup from the dispenser and drank it quickly, realizing how thirsty he was. Throwing away the cup, he looked at the time. Five thirty a.m. it read. Draco figured he might as well get ready for school. He looked at himself in the mirror. _Ugh_. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with his towel and jostled his hair so it would dry faster.

As Draco got ready, he couldn't get one image of his father out of his head from the dream. Lucius had for a moment looked at peace. He had a faint smile on his face and was almost glowing. But the image was soon destroyed in the dream when Draco's subconscious showed his father for what he really was; a monster. Draco shook his head to get the thoughts out of it and focus on his morning routine. Take shower, put on clothes, _picture Lucius smiling, _pack knapsack, eat, _picture Lucius smiling_. Draco tried to think about something else. He decided to focus on the new boy, Harry.

_I still need his lunch period_ Draco said to himself. Two weeks of school had passed and Goyle had yet to have success in finding him in his lunch. Draco gave up on Goyle and decided to search for Potter himself. There was only one remaining lunch period for Draco to check today, which mostly likely meant he would be there. Or at least Draco hoped so.

Draco was ready for school and still had an hour to spare, so he figured he would just go back to sleep. So, Draco took off his shoes and set his alarm clock. He settled into his large bed, and fell into a deep and thankfully dreamless sleep.

_Beep beep beeeeeeeeeeeeeep_.

Draco rubbed his eyes. Growling at the sun he looked at the clock. Seven thirty a.m.

_Fuck_. He was already going to be late for first period. Draco must have accidently set his alarm clock to the wrong time. He was so out of it before.

So he dashed out of bed, grateful he was already changed and packed, and ran to school.

Draco entered his first period history, seeing that everyone had gotten into pairs. He looked for Goyle, only to find that he had already found a partner... a _girl_ partner. Draco shook his head in disgust. He went up to the teacher to ask what they were doing.

"I've assigned a project and I've put you into pairs, but since you were late, you'll be with..." she peered out of her half moon glasses to see if there was anyone left, "Harry."

Draco's eyes widened. _Harry_. He turned around and found him at the back corner of the class, reading something from his text book.

"Harry will tell you the assignment dear," the teacher said, waiting patiently for him to find his seat.

"Yeah, uh, thanks," he said nervously. He brushed his blond hair out of his eyes and made his way to the back of the class, heart beating faster and faster as he approached Harry. All of the first words Draco had thought up to say seemed to erase from his mind, leaving him completely and utterly dumbfounded at the gorgeous being before him.

Harry looked up half a second after Draco closed his mouth.

"Hello, are you my partner?" Harry asked so pointedly, Draco was once again caught off guard. Harry's voice seemed to fit his looks perfectly. It was also completely angelic to Draco.

"Yeah, it seems that way," Draco fumbled with his words. "Wha- what's the assignment?"

"Well we got this big research project on the Lewis and Clark expedition, and basically we have to map out their trail and research places to stay, restaurants, and historical sites along it. Almost like we're planning a vacation for people who want to travel the same trail they did."

"Oh, well that sounds exciting. I'd love to go on a trip like that," finally Draco's sarcastic charm was kicking in. Harry was easier to talk to than he expected.

Harry laughed, another trait Draco couldn't help but admire and adore.

"Well _we_ won't have to go on this trip, we just need to map it out."

_We. We won't have to go on the trip._

Draco fantasized him and Harry together on a trip anyway. Laughing in Draco's convertible, eating at a fancy restaurant, staying in the same hotel room...

Draco blinked back to reality, and found Harry looking at him.

"Hm? I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I asked when we're going to be able to research this after school, when are you availible?"

_I'm always available... at least for you._ "Well I have work on Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays, so maybe Friday or the weekends?"

"Sure, how's this Friday sound? I'll meet you at the library? Then we can get a head start on looking at the trail and historical sites."

"Okay." _And maybe we can head back to my place after._

Harry smiled, "You know, you're the first person I've actually gotten to know here."

"Really? That's surprising, you seem like a nice guy."

"Well... I can be awfully shy sometimes, but you seem to be okay to be around."

Draco smiled back, "Thanks. You do too."

**End Chapter Two**


End file.
